1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a headwear, and in particular, to brims or visors for hats and methods of manufacturing.
2. Background
Sports caps are generally constructed of a fabric crown portion shaped to fit over the head and semi-rigid brim or visor attached to the crown portion. The brim typically extends forward a front section of the peripheral edge of the crown portion and may serve to shield the face of the wearer from the sun and rain. The brim is typically constructed of a brim insert and fabric material sewn to the top and bottom of the brim insert. Typically, a number of rows (e.g., eight rows) of stitches are used to firmly attach the fabric material to the brim insert.
The brims of caps, such as baseball style caps, may be shaped by the wearer to conform to his/her style. To enable shaping of the brim, the brim typically includes an insert (e.g., cardboard, plastic insert, etc) made of a semi-rigid material.
According to one aspect of one embodiment of the present invention, an image printed brim or visor for hats is provided. The brim comprises a brim cover and a brim insert securely affixed within the brim cover. The brim cover comprises an upper sheet having an image printed to one side thereof; and a lower sheet attached to the upper sheet to form a pocket adapted to receive the brim insert. The brim insert is securely affixed within the pocket such that the image printed on the upper sheet lays substantially flat over the brim insert.
In another aspect of one embodiment, the upper sheet is formed of thin flexible plastic sheet material having an image printed thereon. The upper sheet may be formed of a single-piece transparent material to allow the image printed on one side thereof to be visible from the other side.
In a further aspect of the one embodiment, the brim cover is sized and shaped such that when the brim insert is placed inside, the image printed on the upper sheet will lay substantially flat over the top surface of the brim insert. The image-printed upper sheet may be cut to a shape to cover substantially the entire top surface of the brim and extend over at least a portion of the side edge of the brim insert. In a preferred embodiment, the image-printed upper sheet is sized to cover not only the top surface of the brim but also to extend along substantially the entire side edge of the brim.
In yet another aspect of one embodiment, a brim is manufactured by first printing an image on one side of a thin flexible plastic sheet. The image-printed plastic sheet is cut to a desired brim shape. Additionally, a fabric sheet is cut to a desired brim shape. Once both the plastic sheet and the fabric sheet have been cut, they are aligned on top of each other. Then, the plastic sheet and the fabric sheet are attached together by sewing along peripheral edges thereof to form a brim cover. The brim cover is flipped over (i.e., inner surface turned out) such that the image printed on the plastic sheet is visible from the outside. Then a brim insert is placed inside the pocket formed in the brim cover and secured within the brim cover by sewing adjacent one edge of the brim insert.
According to one aspect of an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a brim comprises a transparent brim-shaped member and a printed image provided on one side of the transparent brim-shaped member such that the printed image is visible through the transparent brim-shaped member. In one embodiment, an image is printed on a separate base material and the image printed base material may be disposed on one side of the transparent brim-shaped member. In one embodiment, the transparent brim-shaped member is made of a flexible material. And the brim further comprises a brim-support member made of a semi-rigid material for attachment to the lower side of the transparent brim-shaped member to maintain the shape of the brim.